Incredible Hulk Annual Vol 1 20
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** Abomination's Underground Sanctuary * ** *** **** Items: * Gamma Bomb | StoryTitle2 = Psychobabble | Writer2_1 = Jerry Novick | Penciler2_1 = Kevin Kobasic | Inker2_1 = John Lowe | Colourist2_1 = Sarra Mossoff | Letterer2_1 = Jon Babcock | Editor2_1 = Bobbie Chase | Editor2_2 = Chris Cooper | Synopsis2 = Doc Samson is called to a post office where a hostage situation underway. The SWAT team is hoping that they can utilize his expertise to talk down the man inside. Samson identifies himself as a psychologist and asks to come inside. The man wholding the people inside appears to be a postal worker and refuses to give his name. This man is confident that his gun will protect him from any threat. To Samson's surprise, the glowing gun fires a bullet that pierces his skin. Suddenly, the shooter's gun turns from a shotgun into an uzi and he begins opening fire on the hostages. Samson manages to pull the shooter aside and wrestle him to the ground. However, much to his surprise the shooter suddenly changes form into a massive wrestler. He then kicks Samson outside. The two fight it out on the street Samson is able to subdue the attacker, dubbed Psychobabble, to the ground. Suddenly he transforms again, into three subserviant butlers who agree to help Samson out. However, before they can they suddenly merge into a new form, that of an abusive father. When Samson tries to talk this violent man down he is attacked, but when Samson takes away his belt, Psychobabble transforms again this time into a conjoined married couple. He witnesses as the wife domineers over her husband. When Leonard tries to calm them down again, Psychobabble then splits into all of his different personalities who begin to fight it out. After disarming the postal worker, Samson witnesses as a female form suddenly appears. He learns that this is the most submissive personality and convinces it to draw in all the others. When she does, all the portions of this personality are drawn together and they change into a harmless looking teenaged boy. Exhausted from his ordeal, the boy faints, landing in Samson's arms. Doc Samson vows that he will do whatever it takes to make this boy whole again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * SWAT Team * Hostages Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** | StoryTitle3 = Desert Storm | Writer3_1 = Frank Lovece | Penciler3_1 = Phil Hugh Felix | Inker3_1 = Phil Moy | Colourist3_1 = Kelly Corvese | Letterer3_1 = Susan Crespi | Letterer3_2 = Michael Higgins | Editor3_1 = Bobbie Chase | Editor3_2 = Chris Cooper | Synopsis3 = The Hulk has send Achilles and Ajax back into Trans-Sabal to meet up with their operative the "Arabian Night" to prevent the displacement of Muslims in the region. Along the way their ship is shot down by government jets. When reporting in to the Hulk, who tells them that if they cannot find their contact in five minutes to abort the mission at their own discretion. Suddenly, Achilles and Ajax are attacked by Mandroids. They are soon joined by the Arabian Knight, the operative that they had been seeking. When they arrive at the site where the Mulsims are about to mobilize, Achilels and Ajax are shocked to discover that the Arabian Knight actually wants them to be taken to France so that they might be used as warriors to stop religious persecution in a nearby country. This causes a clash between the Knight and Achilles. As the two fight it out, the Arabian Knight points out that Achilles is a hypocrite considering that he is a Holocaust survivor who is not willing to stop the ethnic cleansing in this other country. However, Achilles points out that the soldiers are ill equipped for warfare and this could be the equivalent to the United States entering into the Vietnam War and losing. However, their arguments about war is interrupted when the Muslim troops are eradicated by an airstike. Realizing that he made a mistake, Ajax and Achilles go to help the Arabian Knight help the survivors. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * | StoryTitle4 = You're Invited! | Writer4_1 = Barry Dutter | Penciler4_1 = Scott Benefiel | Inker4_1 = Mike Christian | Colourist4_1 = Sarra Mossoff | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Bobbie Chase | Editor4_2 = Chris Cooper | Synopsis4 = Photos from the wedding of Rick Jones and Marlo Chandler. | Appearing4 = Feature Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** | Notes = Continuity Notes Desert Storm * The Arabian Knight makes a few references here: ** The Pantheon's failed attempt to liberate Trans-Sabal in - and ** He mentions how he infilitrated the group known as Desert Sword in , and . Chronology Notes Story Time A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: * | Trivia = * Sandy and Jack had first appeared in ''Incredible Hulk'' #407 | Recommended = | Links = }}